Hair loss resulting in male-pattern-baldness has come to be accepted as a fact of life in a large percentage of men and women. Attempts at finding a solution to male-pattern-baldness are almost endless. Even though many have claimed to have solved the problem, in whole or in part, there has yet to be found a solution that will truly reverse the process of hair loss resulting in male-pattern-baldness.
The present invention resulted from a practical analysis of the conditions that caused hair loss. In general, hair is generated out of hair roots and follicles that are rooted within the several skin layers that overlie the skull bone. Arteries and veins within these multiple skin layers, which are also comprised of connective tissue and nerves, provide blood supply to the hair roots and follicles which is necessary for the follicles to remain elongated and maintain hair growth the condition associated with. When there is an increase in connective tissue cross-linkage and blood supply is restricted, the follicle shortens and hair the condition associated with growth stops. Each hair on a person's scalp has a short life cycle. A full head of hair is generally evidence that the follicles are actively producing hair. As blood supply and natural nourishment to the follicles begins to wane, so too does the condition associated with hair growth process and male-pattern-baldness rapidly develops.
The analysis now shifts to the question as to what causes the reduction of blood supply to the hair root and follicles of a person's scalp, why does hair loss follow genetic patterns, why does hair loss assume different patterns on different persons, why is it prevalent in men over women, and why does it typically (but not always) begin developing in males in the early to mid-twenties.
The answers to all of these questions are believed provided by a consideration of the scalps of persons who develop male-pattern-baldness versus those who do not. From studies of numerous case histories and the results from extensive testing of the concept embodied in the present invention, it is theorized that male-pattern-baldness largely develops from a combination of four factors.
First is the vascular make-up of the individual. It is known that some individuals have better blood circulation than others. One person may practice horrendous eating and/or grooming habits and never have a blood circulation problem whereas those same habits will cause serious problems for other persons. An individual who naturally tends to have poor blood circulation may be a likely candidate for male-pattern-baldness.
Second is the physical structure of a person's scalp. A person having a "tight" scalp will tend to have skin that is more taut across the top of the scalp. This condition coupled with the aging process and stress causes non-elasticity in the scalp tissue resulting from increased cross-linkage of connective tissue. Different parts of the scalp will have different degrees of tightness depending on the shape of the skull. As will be explained hereinafter, skin that is taut over the skull will more likely experience non-elasticity and a general breakdown of the subcutaneous fat and restriction of the natural nutritional process including nerve stimulation and blood flow, all of which otherwise "feeds" the hair root and follicle.
The third factor is aging. Skin, like all other organs of the body, goes through an aging process. During the first 10-15 years, from birth to adolescence, a person's skin is growing and is very pliable. As maturity sets in, the skin starts to lose elasticity. In those persons where blood circulation in the scalp is more likely to be restricted genetically, where shape of the skull is more likely to induce a tightness of the skin, and where hair follicles are simply not as elongated or healthy; as aging sets in, the elasticity of the skin is reduced, connective tissue becomes dense, blood circulation to the hair root and follicle is further restricted, and the condition associated with hair growth is slowed or inhibited.
The fourth factor is testosterone. It is generally recognized in the scientific community that the male characteristic hormone, testosterone, plays a role in male-pattern-baldness. The exact role this chemical plays in the balding process is not yet clear; however, it is a factor which must be acknowledged and overcome to prevent or retard hair loss.
The present invention is an improvement of the method and device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,859. The concepts explained in that patent are largely applicable to the present invention. The precept of that invention as well as the present invention is that hair root and hair follicles are not created by either the invention of that patent or the present invention. The aging process is not reversed nor is the bone structure or genetic make-up altered in any respect. To the extent that the hair roots and hair follicles are dormant as a result of increased density of connective tissue, inadequate blood circulation, and the presence of testosterone which in turn may be the result of heredity, aging, gender, shape of skull and skin tightening, the condition associated with hair growth can be rejuvenated by loosening, with massage and electrical impulse stimulation, the skin layers that overlie the skull and in which the blood vessels subcutaneous fat and other nutritional processes along with hair follicles reside.
Previously, limited success was experienced through the application of low voltage electrical stimulation of the skin layers of the scalp coupled with massage, as explained in the above-mentioned patent. However, this success was limited in that many treatments over a long period of time were required. In many cases, the treatment was only able to retard hair loss and in others provided little or no increase in the condition associated with hair growth rejuvenation. A significant number of cases did, however, experience rejuvenated the condition associated with hair growth which proved to the inventor that the adopted precept as explained above was valid. It is believed that the lack of success was a result of an improper range of electrical impulses and a need for refinements to the massage technique(s). The aging process is ongoing and in those subjects where deterioration of follicle elongation and/or blood circulation outpaced the rejuvenation process, failure was eminent.
Whereas the primary focus of the invention is directed to stimulation of the condition associated with hair growth, the loosening of connective tissue and improved blood circulation is found to have benefits for other physical impairments as well. Injuries or disease affecting body tissue may similarly reduce elasticity of tissue and create blood circulation problems. As reported in the New Scientist Journal, May 17, 1979 issue:
"If a tensional stress is imposed on connective tissue over a long period, the fibroblasts which make up most of its bulk orient themselves along the lines of stress and begin to multiply more rapidly. They produce more collagen, the fibrous infrastructure of connective tissue. The extra fibers reduce the elasticity of the tissue. As collagen is fairly resistant to enzyme breakdown, these changes tend to be irreversible. The extra fibers take up space in the connective tissue of the muscle, and begin to encroach on the space normally occupied by nerves, blood and lymph vessels. As a result of this crowding, the tissue loses its elasticity and sometimes becomes painful when the muscle is set to work. The required work might then be attempted via another region of tissue, and the useful life of that region would be limited."
Applying the methods discussed herein to injured areas of the body has been found to improve the healing process. However, benefits are not restricted to human subjects. Where a dog suffering from hip dysplasia was treated, the dog was observed to have freedom of movement not previously noted for many months prior to the treatment.
In general, the benefits of connective tissue loosening and improved blood circulation are endless. Even appearance is improved such as a healthier appearing skin. Scalp and/or facial massage with the technique herein described is considered by some subjects to have provided wrinkle reduction and other cosmetic improvements. The technique, when applied to subjects suffering from various forms of arthritis, has reportedly resulted in improvement in range of motion and comfort in performing tasks which were otherwise painful. These and other yet unknown benefits are likely to result from connective tissue loosening and improved blood circulation generated by the present invention. Another less obvious application may be the treatment of problems that develop in space travel. Recent reports on the hazards of space travel suggest that inhibited red blood cell production and reduced muscle resistance may be a serious problem with persons spending long periods in a condition of weightlessness. The present invention or improvements or modifications thereto may provide the answer.
The following disclosure will discuss the invention as applied to hair simulate the condition associated with growth but the reader will appreciate its application to other areas of the body for improving the condition of connective tissue and blood circulation.